


Happy Birthday

by LikeALiar



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adapted it from an old story, Horror, Its more implied really, antisepticeye, kind of?, this is my first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeALiar/pseuds/LikeALiar
Summary: Jack has a good birthday





	Happy Birthday

The day was dark, and it was dreary.

Jack stood alone. Outside the burning wreckage of his home, the sound of sirens far off in the distant and the shrill screams of his friends and family echoed in his ears as they remained trapped in the blazing house.  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
It was a simple day, to begin. Jack woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, walked out the door. Work was simple, the coworkers were simple, the day was simple.

Simple is boring.

A simple dinner of Chinese at a simple restaurant in a simple town was how he celebrated that night. It was a milestone birthday, they said.

He smiled.

He nodded.

A surprise, they said. Back at your house, they said. 

He smiled.

He nodded.

It was a cake.   
Chocolate, they said. Your favorite, they said.  
Jack hated chocolate.  
The candles were perfect though. Exactly correct.  
They sang. He nodded. And he smiled.  
The candles fell.  
It all started to burn.  
Help, they screamed. It hurts, they screamed.

Jack locked the door.

Jack smiled.

Jack nodded.

The day was dark with smoke and dreary with the smell of death.

Jack stood alone. Outside the burning wreckage of his home, the sound of sirens far off in the distant and the shrill screams of his friends and family echoed in his ears as they remained trapped in the blazing house  
Jack pulled the fortune out of his pocket.  
You will destroy them all, it said.  
It wasn't supposed to be like this.

It was so much better.

He nodded.

And Anti smiled.


End file.
